team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
McQueen's new electronic suit/The simulator and meeting Cruz Ramirez
The way the fifth scene goes in Cars 3. (The screen shows forklifts inside a room draping a sheet of metallic red and yellow over McQueen. Heat lamps move down and shrink the sheet, making it like a suit which also has a new Rust-eze logo. McQueen moves away from the spot as he admires his look, while Luigi and Guido are also inside the room, and Sterling is outside the window.) Lightning McQueen: Wow. Sterling: (through the speaker) It’s an electronic suit. With it we’ll be able to track your speed and your vital signs. (While Sterling is talking, a part of McQueen’s suit is located on his left lightning bolt sticker on his front left fender beeps and flashes.) Lightning McQueen: Does it have a phone? Sterling: (laughs) Don’t be crazy. Racecars don’t have phones. (Sterling, McQueen, Luigi and Guido then enter the training facility.) Lightning McQueen: Wow! Sterling: Not bad, huh? Lightning McQueen: This is really impressive! Sterling: This center has quickly become the most coveted destination for young racers training to make our team someday. And it’s where you’ll train until you leave for Florida. (While Sterling says his next sentence, the screen shows trainees using treadmills, a wind tunnel and virtual reality.) Sterling: Treadmills, wind tunnels, virtual reality. (sees two trainees, who are using virtual reality, bump into each other) Still working on that. And the best fitness regimen anyone could possibly imagine. Lightning McQueen: (notices something) Wait. Wait. Whoa. Is that the simulator? (The screen then shows the simulator, being used by a yellow car called Cruz Ramirez.) Sterling: Oh, yes. Lightning McQueen, I’d like to introduce you to the multi-million dollar flagship of interactive race simulation. The XDL 24-GTS Mark Z. Lightning McQueen: The XDL... etcetera. Sterling: Jackson Storm wishes he had this model. (On the simulator, Cruz crosses the finish line after completing five laps in 28.26 seconds, with a top speed of 193 miles per hour. Immediately, the machine she is on comes back down for her to get down, and it rotates to show her face to the camera, and she is also wearing an earpiece.) Cruz Ramirez: (pants) Hoo! Trainee 1: That was amazing. Trainee 2: Awesome. Yeah! Cruz Ramirez: (does a high-five with one of the trainees, named Kurt, while she talks) It’s just like being on a real track, so put your hours in. Okay, let’s hit the treadmills. Come on! Show me what you got! (The trainees chuckle while Cruz talks, then follow her to the treadmills.) Lightning McQueen: Wow. Pretty fast! Who’s the racer? Sterling: No, no, no, no. She’s not a racer. She’s a trainer. Cruz Ramirez. The best trainer in the business. (The screen then shows Cruz coming to a machine that controls the treadmills, while the trainees come to the treadmills.) Cruz Ramirez and trainees: Ready to meet it, greet it and defeat it? Cruz Ramirez: All right! Now bring up those RPMs! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Like the attitude! Sterling: Yeah, we call her our maestro of motivation. Cruz Ramirez: (to one of the trainees) You’re driving a little tense again, Ronald. Ronald: (driving aggressively) No, no, no! I’m cool! I’m cool! Cruz Ramirez: Do your exercise. (shows Ronald a picture of a cloud shaped like a car on Ronald’s television) Ronald: I am a fluffy cloud! I am a fluffy cloud! (drives calmly) I am a fluffy cloud. (sighs while he talks, and goes faster) Cruz Ramirez: There you go! Kurt: (to Ronald) You’re a cloud! (laughs) Ronald: Shut up, Kurt! Cruz Ramirez: Here come the bugs, Kurt. You ready? (Kurt inhales sharply and holds his breath, before two nozzles shoot insects at him.) Kurt: Hey, I kept my eyes open this time! Cruz Ramirez: Got to see that track. (notices another trainee, named Gabriel feeling sad) Oh, no. Homesick again, Gabriel? Gabriel: Si. (Cruz then puts a picture on Gabriel’s television screen, showing Gabriel’s hometown, which is Santa Cecilia from the movie Coco. Spanish music is also played in the background. Gabriel, feeling cheered up, speeds up.) Gabriel: ¡Santa Cecilia, mi pueblo! Cruz Ramirez: Win for them! Lightning McQueen: Wow! Sterling: She trains young racers to push through their own obstacles. Tailor-made for each one. Now, she’s gonna work with you. Cruz Ramirez: (to the trainees) Let’s go! Let’s go! You guys got to work through this stuff so when your big chance comes along you can take it! Sterling: Hey, Cruz! Cruz Ramirez: Oh, hey, Mr. Sterling! Sterling: I’d like to introduce you to Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: I hear you’re the maestro. (chuckles slightly) Cruz Ramirez: Mr. Sterling, did you say Lightning McQueen was here because... (snorts) I don’t see him anywhere. Luigi: Uh, but he’s right here. Do you not see him? Cruz Ramirez: Nope, still don’t see him. Luigi: He’s right in front of you! It’s Lightning McQueen! Cruz Ramirez: He’s obviously an imposter. (circles) He looks old and broken down... Lightning McQueen: Hey! Cruz Ramirez: ...with flabby tires. (hits McQueen’s front-right tire) Lightning McQueen: I do not! Cruz Ramirez: (shouts) Use that! Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Oh. Yeah, I see. I can use that energy for motivation, right? (growls) Cruz Ramirez: It’s all about motivation, Mr. McQueen. You can use anything negative as fuel to push through to the positive! Lightning McQueen: I’ve been pretty positive ever since I was a rookie. Cruz Ramirez: I am so excited that I get to train you. I grew up watching you on TV! Lightning McQueen: Huh? Is that right? Cruz Ramirez: These young guys are great and all, but I like a challenge. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I’m not that much older, but... Cruz Ramirez: (speaks as McQueen says “older”) In fact, I call you my senior project. (McQueen feels confused.) Category:Scenes